


Better to Never Ever Stop

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Flash Fics [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks that someday the world will stop giving way under him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Never Ever Stop

Will thinks that someday the world will stop giving way under him; someday, he'll hear more than just the cold black churn of the sea below; someday, he'll feel the ground beneath him, and not just the dark whoosh of air; the descent will stop.

He dreads that day. Because all the long, turbulent way down, he and Hannibal hold one another.  

And if being rooted means not feeling this -- Hannibal wrapped tight around him, their bodies blood-sticky and pressed together, his face cradled against Hannibal's shoulder -- then better to never ever stop falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after "The Wrath of the Lamb". This was supposed to be for a longer fic, but I never got any further than this one small bit.


End file.
